I Saw Them!
by brittany34
Summary: Lois catches Chloe and Oliver in a compromising position. - COMPLETE


**Prompt- Lois finds out about Chlollie without them knowing and messes with their heads. ** given to me by ihearttvsnark on lj

I Saw Them!

"Clark I'm there now, all I have to do is get changed, and then I'll meet you at the farm for dinner and a movie." Lois said into her phone as she climbed the steps to the Talon apartment.

"_Okay so I'll see you soon?" _he asked hopefully.

"Less then an hour. I promise." she answered unable to help from smiling at the thought of a night completely alone with her favorite farm boy turned reporter.

"_All right, I'll see you soon then."_

"Bye, Smallville." she said her smile growing wider.

"_Bye."_

She flipped her phone shut, opened the door to the apartment, and made her way in.

She looked around confused by how dark it was which didn't make any sense. Chloe's car had been parked downstairs and it was only nine o'clock. Her cousin never went to bed this early in fact she was a habitual night owl who was lucky if she dragged herself to bed by three A.M. every night.

She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light then made her way toward the kitchen but stopped midway when she heard a small noise coming from the bedroom.

She turned and caught a glimpse of some sort of movement She moved closer and when she reached the doorway of the bedroom the sight in front of her made her breath catch.

Chloe was in bed already, but she wasn't alone.

She was straddling the man and moving her body slowly over him. A moment later she threw her head back and moaned deeply just as the man beneath her did the same.

All she could see of the man was his large hand running up and down her cousin's back, his fingers kneading her gently.

She turned and made her way toward the door as quietly as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb Chloe finally getting her freak on. She'd been so withdrawn since Jimmy's death, and it was great to know she actually took her advice and stepped away from the digital world and found her own hunky human fantasy.

She reached for the door handle turning it slowly hoping she could leave the apartment unnoticed by the pair.

"Chloe." the man said deeply and with complete reverence.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand to, she knew that voice.

'_No. No it can't be' _she thought shaking the thought away.

"Ollie." Chloe said breathlessly. "Oh my god"

Lois's jaw dropped and she exited the apartment quickly.

"There's no way Lois." Clark told her leaning on the counter in the middle of the Kent kitchen, "I've seen them together, trust me, Chloe and Oliver are just friends."

"No you, trust me Clark, I know what I saw," she said her hands planted firmly on her hips. "and what I heard, she said his name."

"Okay say you're right and it was Oliver, Why do you have such a problem with it?" he asked not meeting her eyes, and praying she wasn't jealous that Oliver had seemed to move on.

"I don't have a problem with them hooking up." she said rolling her eyes, "I think it's awesome that their together," she continued sincerely, "but I do have a problem with them not _telling_ me about it. Especially Chloe she's my cousin. Boy talk is mandatory."

"Lois…"

"I mean why the hell wouldn't they want to tell me?"

"I don't know Lois, maybe it was the first time it happened." he offered gently.

"Clark, believe me if you saw what I did you would know this was not their first time together. The way that they were touching, and the way he said her name it was so intimate, they just seemed to…"

"No. Stop right there. I want no more details. Understand?"

"Prude."

"I'm not a prude." he told her clenching his jaw and glaring.

"I just can't believe they didn't tell me!" she said ignoring him completely as she started pacing the kitchen, "You know what I'm going back over there and finding out what the hell is going on."

She turned and headed toward the front door but before she could reach it Clark reached around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Lois listen they'll tell you when their ready. Just give them a chance to do it on their own, okay?"

"Yeah okay, but they better do it soon. Because keeping things to myself is not really my forte." she told him sternly.

"Don't I know it." he said pulling back and smiling at her earning him the Lane Glare.

Oliver looked at the crowd around the club before his eyes fell on the petite blonde next to him.

"You know Professor, we could sneak out of here right now and no one would be the wiser." he said smiling mischievously.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you and I both know someone here would realize that we left together, and tomorrow the headlines splashed across the tabloids would be all about Oliver Queen and an unidentified blond."

"Come on Chloe, you're driving me crazy," he said moving to stand behind her. He placed his hands on the bar on either side of her and pressed his chest flush against her back, "let me take you to the clock tower, and take you to bed," he whispered in her ear then lifted one hand and running a single finger down the length of her neck from the back of her ear to her collar bone.

Her eyes slid shut and she felt pulse quicken, she turned slowly and looked up at him, "You know you're not so good at this."

"At what?" he asked pulling his hand back and smirking.

"Discretion." she answered simply.

"Maybe I don't care about being discrete. Maybe the sight of you in this dress and those damn heals is making me want to take you home so bad that I don't care who's watching us."

She felt her face grow warm, "all right Arrow. How about this, I'll leave now, and you follow in about…" she tore her eyes from him and glanced down at her watch, "half an hour."

"I don't know half an hour seems like a long wait right now." he told her leaning in even closer.

"What if I promise to be waiting for you in your bed?"

"Tempting but…"

"In nothing but that green teddy you brought back for me after your last business trip."

"Now that's playing dirty, Sidekick." he said with a small pout.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked holding out her hand.

He lifted his hand to his chin thinking over her offer "I have one amendment."

"What's that?" she asked biting down on her lower lip to hold back the smile threatening to break out on her face at any moment.

"Leave the shoes on, and then we have a deal."

"I think that can be arranged," she said giving him a wicked smile and a wink. Then making her way out of the club.

Lois watched the couple at the bar from a table hidden in the corner, "Okay, this is too much, Do you see the two of them?" she asked pointing at the two blondes.

"Lois, it's none of our business, they'll tell us when their ready." Clark told her pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

"Clark it's been a month since I found out about them, a month. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to sit on something like this for that long?"

"Yeah, I do but…"

"No," she said slamming her fist on the table, "I'm done waiting for them to come clean on their own."

"What are you gonna do rush over there and confront them?"

"Oh no, the time for that has passed."

"Lois… What are you planning?" He asked nervously.

"You'll just have to wait and see but let me tell you one thing by the time I'm done they'll admit everything to us themselves." she told him with a smug grin.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Clark said glaring at his girlfriend.

"Hey no complaining you just do your part and I'll do mine." she told him sternly, "besides look at the bright side if this works you won't have to listen to me obsess about the fact that they haven't told me anymore."

"Fine, but I still don't see how you think this little game of yours is going to make them tell you about their relationship."

"Trust me Clark, Just wait for my call and then go to Ollie's and do what we discussed, okay?"

"All right, but for the record I really don't like doing this." he told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Consider it noted."

Lois flipped open her phone, hit speed dial number one, and waited for her cousin to answer.

"Hey Chlo, I was wondering if you wanted to meet for a quick coffee ?" Lois asked as soon as she picked up.

"_Yeah, sure is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, can't I just miss my little cousin and want to see her?"

"_I guess." _she answered slowly

"Good, so how about in an hour, at that little place across the street from the Daily Planet? Does that work for you?"

"_Sure, I'll see you then."_

"See you then." Lois said hanging up the phone before her cousin could ask any other questions.

An hour later Chloe walked inn to the café and looked around until she saw her cousin sitting at a table by the window and made her way over to her.

"Hey Lo." she said sitting down across from her, "so what's up she said grinning ear to ear.

"Wow you seem like your in a pretty good mood." She commented fighting back the urge to tell her she knew the reason why, "In fact you've been in a good mood every time I've seen you recently."

"Is that so strange?" she asked raising her eyebrows and sliding down it the seat across from her cousin.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is."

"Is that what the sudden urge for family time was all about. You were curious about why I've been happy?"

"Partially, see I've been thinking, since you've been doing so much better lately, maybe it's time you got back out there."

"Out where exactly?"

"The dating scene. I mean seriously Chloe when was the last time you went on an actual date?" she asked.

"Lois that's not really…"

"Yes it is, so instead of waiting around for you to get out there and find someone I did it for you."

"You what?"

"Okay don't get mad but I set you up with this guy Clark and I work with."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because coz, you've been out of the game far too long and given the fact that you haven't even tried to get back in it yet it seemed pretty obvious that you had no intention of doing so."

"Look Lois. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Well too late because here he is." she said looking toward the door of the coffee shop as the door opened.

Chloe turned and looked at the man as he entered then turned back to Lois, "You are so dead." she whispered to her cousin as the man walked up to their table.

"Lois this is David." she said gesturing towards him, "David this is my cousin Chloe."

"Hi it's nice to meet you," he said sitting in the chair opposite her and smiling brightly.

"You too." she said halfheartedly.

"Well I'm just gonna go and let the two of you get to know each other better," Lois said standing from the table, "Have fun you two."

Chloe watched as her cousin left then looked at the man across from her.

"So Lois tells me you used to work at the Planet too." David said.

"Yeah I did." Chloe responded fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Clark, what can I do for you?" Oliver asked watching the other man step off the elevator and into the penthouse.

"I just stopped by to see what was going on?" he answered not meeting the other man's eyes.

"So purely a social call?" he asked surprised, "I thought all your free time was spent with Lois these days."

"Well she was a little busy today. She's decided to play matchmaker."

"Matchmaker?"

"Yeah she's decided it's time for Chloe to start dating again, so she set her up on a blind date with this guy we work with."

"Really?" Oliver asked trying to fight back the smirk threatening to break out on his face.

The thought of Chloe stuck on some horrible blind date bored out of her mind was almost too much.

"Yeah." Clark answered, unsure of why the idea of Chloe out with another man seemed to have no affect on the other man who was supposedly seeing his best friend.

He chuckled lightly as he headed into the kitchen, "so you want a drink or something?" he asked heading toward the kitchen, leaving Clark staring after him.

Clark entered the farmhouse dreading having to tell Lois her plan to drive Oliver into some kind of a jealous rage had not worked.

He made his way toward the kitchen and heard Lois slamming drawers shut. He enter the kitchen and stared wide eyed as she stormed around the kitchen looking in each cabinet and drawer and slamming them shut.

"Lois what are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

"You're trying to cook?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered not bothering to stop what she was doing.

"But you don't know how to cook."

She looked up at him and glared.

"Do you know I waited outside that coffee shop for two hours watching one of the most boring set ups in history play out in front of me, and Oliver Queen never even showed up!"

"Yeah I know."

I mean what the hell was that, did you even tell him what was happening."

"Of course I did. I told you I would."

"Well I just don't understand, it totally should have worked."

He made his way across the kitchen to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulders "It's like I told you before Lois, They'll tell you when their ready." he told her amused by the fact that her plan had not even come close to working out the way she wanted.

She pulled away from him and stormed out of the kitchen mumbling something about annoying billionaires and sneaky cousins.

Clark watched her leave the room and when he was sure she was out of earshot he gave in and laughed loudly.

Chloe entered the Oliver's penthouse glaring. She made her way to his living room and threw her purse down on the sofa then dropped to it herself.

"Hey, how was the big date?" he asked pursing his lips together to keep from laughing at the annoyed face on his girlfriend.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Yeah Clark came by and told me all about it." he explained.

"And you just left me there like that?" she snapped standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt anything." he told her losing control and finally giving in to the laughter.

"You know this isn't how most men would react to their girlfriends going out with another man." she told him crossing her arms over her chest.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I know I have nothing to worry about, besides you're the one who keeps saying you're nor ready to tell anyone. So it seems to me that bad set ups by Lois are your punishment."

" After today I'm seriously considering rethinking that decision." she told him as she relaxed her arms and wrapped them around him.

"Well if you do you'll have to remind me to thank Lois the next time I see her." He said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes. "So you seem pretty sure you have nothing to worry about huh?" she teased.

"Absolutely." he said adamantly.

"Why exactly is that?"

"What you need me to refresh your memory?"

"I think I just might." she said suggestively.

"All right but just remember you asked for it." he told her before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oliver Queen what do you think you're doing?" she demanded trying to sound serious but

"Taking you and giving you a very long reminder as to why I have nothing to worry about" he explained carrying her to his bedroom and kicking the door behind them.

* * *

A/N Okay so this is the first time I've written something from a prompt someone gave me so I would really appreciate some feedback telling me if I did all right with it. J

Thanks for reading!


End file.
